


I Had to Tell You || Phan

by no_dang_idea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Somebody's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_dang_idea/pseuds/no_dang_idea
Summary: Short sad drabble-type storyThis is based off a tumblr post, but I can't for the life of me remember the original poster





	I Had to Tell You || Phan

"I've been thinking about saying this to you for a long time, Phil, but I just kept putting it off. I was scared, I guess. Scared that you'd hate me, or laugh, maybe ... I dunno. But due to recent events, I thought I'd just ... I just need to tell you. Anyway, here goes."

Dan took a deep breath and continued. "We have been best friends for a long time. I honestly never felt like I was the friend anyone liked the most until you. And I thought, maybe this is how you feel about best friends. They're one of the most important people in your life, after all." He shrugged and smiled softly, almost more wistful than cheerful.

"You know, I'd been thinking about it for a long time. Hard not to, with everyone shoving it in our faces. But at some point, I started looking at it as more than just a joke. I started looking at you, and I'd see you differently. Just little things, but after a while those little things seemed to take up all the space in my head. All I'd be able to think about would be your intense concentration when playing games, or the way your eyes light up the moment before you start laughing, or how you would look back at me... Just, like you were completely content with our life. I didn't want to ruin that, I was always worried I would..."

Dan took another quavering breath. He reached over and took Phil's hand. "Oh god, why can't I just fucking say it..." Dan blinked the tears from his eyes. Why was he crying? He had wanted to make it through this without crying. 

"Phil..."

He leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against Phil's. 

"...I love you. Oh dear god, Phil, I love you. I love you so, so much."

Shaking, Dan stepped back. He dropped Phil's hand and rubbed his eyes, trying in vain to stop crying. 

"Just wanted you to know that," he whispered brokenly. 

Then Dan carefully placed Phil's hand back how it had been, folded on top of the other, and he walked away from the casket, letting everyone else have a turn saying goodbye. His shoulders shook with his choking attempt to stay silent as he walked away from his best friend's body, wishing things between the two of them could have ended differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I cried writing this. Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> The post this is based off goes as follows: imagine person A of your otp finally, finally, taking B's hand, kissing them firmly, and confessing their love to their lifeless body


End file.
